1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick-setting .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesives having good storage stability and a short setting time on a variety of different substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Cyanoacrylate adhesives have been known for many years and are used in diverse formulations having varied setting characteristics and viscosities for various bonding applications. .alpha.-cyanoacrylates are basically colorless. It is known that the .alpha.-cyanoacrylates may be colored with suitable dyes to improve application control and to make the bonded areas permanently visible. Fluorescent dyes, such as C. I. Solvent Green 5, C. I. Acid Red 50 and C. I. Acid Red 52, have been used to dye .alpha.-cyanoacrylates for these purposes.
Although satisfactory technical results are generally obtained with these fluorescent dyes, it is desirable to incorporate fluorescent marking substances, which exhibit fluorescence only in specific spectral regions, into .alpha.-cyanoacrylic acid based adhesives.